The Summer Before The Storm
by Tw0nk
Summary: Set in the summer before Harry's fourth year, Harry might actually have a birthday that he can enjoy. H/HR (WIP)
1. The Train

**A/N: I don't own any character or blade of grass related to Harry Potter (probably becase I don't own it - That's JK Rowling)  
This is my first fic so please leave constructive reviews!  
**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry's King was bought to rubble by Ron's Knight for what was the third time in a row as the deep green forests of Scotland slowly turned into the lighter green sheep pastures, sun scorched corn fields and small villages that made up rural England.

'How you two find that barbaric game to be so indulging I'll never know' sighed the voice of the third person in their compartment who was sat with _The Standard Book of Spells Vol. 4_ perched open on her legs.

'How you find these so interesting I'll never know either' Ron retorted, gesturing towards the 600-page tome, in doing so making Hermione roll her eyes at him and Harry grin.

'Hermione's got a point Ron, I am getting fed up of losing' said Harry, half serious half laughing, as Ron's stomach gave out a loud grumble, 'and you sound like you could use a break too' as Hermione chuckled at Ron's less than subtle appetite.

'Looks like it's a trip to the trolley lady for me, want me to bring you anything?' Ron asked as he got up to leave the compartment, but not before Harry flicked him a sickle from his pocket and asked Ron if he could bring him back a bottle of pumpkin juice.

'A pumpkin Juice would be… oh my purse is in my trunk' sighed Hermione.

'It's alright I'll get it' smiled Harry flicking another sickle Ron's direction and seeing the look on Hermione's face added 'No need to pay me back'

Ron shrugged as he left to find the trolley lady and as soon as he disappeared from sight both Harry and Hermione started to ask one another a question.

Laughing, Hermione smiled 'You first'

'Okay' said Harry a little shyly making Hermione raise an eyebrow, 'Now that Ron's gone I was wondering if you could transfigure the cover on some of my school books to look like muggle ones. My Aunt and Uncle lock everything magical away over summer and….' Harry trailed off looking more embarrassed by the minute.

'And?' Hermione was finding it hard to contain a giggle.

'I can't do my homework' finished Harry.

Hermione couldn't hold her laughter anymore 'No wonder you waited for Ron to be away'

'Please don't tell him' squirmed Harry.

'You know I managed to keep the time turner a secret all year I think I can manage this, think of it as a thanks for the pumpkin juice' the smiled fondly at him before continuing 'and Harry its nothing to be ashamed of'.

'Tell that to Ron' Harry chuckled as he pulled out a few books from his schoolbag and Hermione performed some simple transfiguration charm so that his books would appear like simple fairy tales to muggles. 'So what did you want to ask me?'

Hermione swung herself over to the bench opposite her where Harry was sitting and placed her hand on his knee 'Well', it was her turn to be somewhat nervous 'I've been thinking ever since Sirius asked you to live with him' Hermione paused since Harry looked uncomfortable but didn't interrupt so she took that as a sign to go on 'and well I saw the look on your face when he asked you, and I don't think I've ever seen you so happy, and seeing that all taken from you really shook me up' both their eyes started to well up at what she was saying and Harry tentatively placed his own hand over Hermione's in support 'and well, knowing that you'd have to go back to your horrible relatives I didn't want you to have another terrible summer where you turn your aunt into a hot air balloon or be practically starved and locked up every day' Harry chuckled at the mention of Aunt Marge before thinking about going back to the Dursley's and his face fell 'so I was wondering if you'd like to stay at my house for a week or two over summer, we have a spare room and I sent an owl to my parents after we got out of the hospital wing asking if it would be okay and they'd be delighted to have you over' and Hermione, taking a breath shyly added 'if that's okay with you of course'

It took Harry a moment to take this all in as Hermione has blurted it out quite quickly before a huge smile spread across his face 'Hermione… I… I'd love to' and he found his smile reflected on Hermione's face. He looked her in the eye and continued 'It really means a lot that you'd do this for me'

'Oh Harry it's my pleasure, and I think after the past 13 years you deserve as much time away from them as you can' her smile turned into one of sadness and sympathy 'we can talk with my parents when we get to the platform and have a chat about when you can stay'

'Hermione I don't know how to thank you enough for this, just need to persuade Vernon to make it happen'

'Harry it's the least I can do for you, and as bad as this sounds I'm sure your uncle will be more than willing' as she placed her hand on his shoulder as they smiled sadly 'And now, I really need to finish reading the theory about summoning charms' as she opened the book whilst the pair of them laughed.

A few minutes later Ron returned with an armful of various sweets and pastries and chucked Harry and Hermione their pumpkin juice for which Harry thanked him for. The rest of the train journey was fairly uneventful as several of the trios fellow Gryffindor classmates popped their heads in to say goodbye. As they reached platform 9 ¾'s Harry immediately saw the bright red hair of Molly and Arthur Weasley looking very pleased with themselves as they waited for the train to arrive. When the trio stepped off the train Harry immediately found out why.

'Ron, Harry, Hermione, Excellent news!' Arthur greeted them overenthusiastically which took Harry back for a moment, 'I've got tickets for the Quidditch World Cup which is in England this year and Molly and I would love you all to come, it's about a week before you go back to Hogwarts, so we can owl you the details if you want to come!'

'Harry, if you want to stay at The Burrow for a few days beforehand I'm sure my dad will let you, Ginny might want you to stay too Hermione'. Ron looked ecstatic with the news and immediately started chatting to his dad about who he was supporting and what the score would be.

'Harry, Hermione, how does that sound?' asked Arthur through the crowd that had appeared between them.

'Thanks Mr Weasley sounds wonderful' replied Hermione quickly.

'I'm already looking forward to it' Harry added happily.

'I'll owl you with all the details sometime, have a great summer guys' Ron across the platform waving madly and accidently knocking a second year Hufflepuff on the head, and Harry and Hermione waved back chuckling as Ron went red at the cheeks whilst apologising to the girls' parents.

The platform was now starting to empty so the pair left the platform as neither Hermione's nor Harry's guardians could pass through the barrier. Hermione immediately let out a squeal as she spotted her parents near the entrance, she yelled excitedly 'Come on, my parents are over there' as she ran off towards them, grabbing onto Harry's hand and dragging him along with her. As she reached her parents she launched herself into her mum, hugging her tightly before doing the same with her dad. Harry stayed back, not wanting to interfere with the family reunion and played absentmindedly with his wand in his pocket. 'Mum, Dad, this is Harry' Hermione announced when she was finished hugging her parents, turning around towards Harry and giving him a quick smile.

Mr Granger was first to respond, walking forwards and shaking Harry's hand firmly. 'I'm Alex, pleasure to meet you'

'Pleasure to meet you too Mr Granger'

'It's Doctor Granger to you laddy, I didn't spend 7 years in medical school for nothing', Harry quickly started to apologise and Hermione giggled.

'Honestly Alex no wonder Hermione was nervous about him meeting you, you were never good at first impressions' Mrs Granger quickly cut in and then turned to Harry 'My name's Zoe dear, and don't worry about him he tries that joke on everyone and they all react the same way as you, and it's wonderful to meet you finally, we do hear an awful lot about you in Hermione's letters' Hermione shrugged in an embarrassed fashion making Harry grin at her.

'It's great to meet you both, and thank you so much for letting me stay over it really means a lot' Harry replied sincerely.

'You can thank Hermione for that dear, she argued her case for you staying like her life depended on it' she laughed and Hermione blushed a little 'We'd feel awful if we didn't do our bit to save you from who Hermione described as " _bigoted, immoral and downright horrible relatives"_ of yours' Harry laughed at the thought of Hermione using such strong language for her and found comfort in the fact that the older Granger's did actually seem to care about his wellbeing and happiness.

He was bought back to his senses when the shadow of a large, burly man loom over him.

'Just where have you been?' came the gruff voice of Vernon Dursley, 'You know I hate mingling with these _freaks_ '

'Sorry Sir, just who are you?' asked Alex in an intimidating fashion, attempting to square up to the podgy man opposite him.

'I'm this _freaks_ uncle, and unlike you I have no interest in knowing who _you_ are, come on boy we're leaving, you've wasted enough of my time as it is' grabbing Harry over the shoulder. Hermione immediately ran over to him crushing him in a hug with tears starting to well up in her eyes making Vernon leap backwards out of surprise with the thought that anyone would want to be anywhere near his nephew.

'Oh Harry it's just so unfair Dumbledore insists on you staying there for' she sobbed into his shoulder.

'I know Hermione, but at least I have something to look forwards to this time thanks to you' Harry responded, and he could feel Hermione sobs start to subdue as he stroked the back of her shoulder. The two parted and Harry saw Zoe looking fondly at them, whereas Alex was in the midst of a verbal spar with Vernon.

'You have NO right WHATSOEVER to treat him like that' Alex tried to assert

'Leave your uninvited nose out of my business. Boy, we're leaving this instant' Vernon spat back.

'Actually Uncle Vernon, I think Dr Granger has an offer that you might be grateful for' Harry interjected calmly, surprising both the older males and making Vernon wince at the word 'doctor' as he knew this man was in a well-respected profession.

'And just might what this _offer_ of yours consist of?' Vernon sneered, taken aback by Harr's confidence.

'Well we were hoping with your permission of course that Harry could spend some time at our home during the summer' Zoe replied quickly and sweetly, seemingly not want to let her husband ruin the opportunity by saying something that would push Vernon over the edge.

'Yes Yes anything to get him away' Vernon replied in the most uninterested voice he could muster and had already turned away to leave. Harry could not be happier given the circumstances that had just played out in front of him, he would hopefully be spending time at both the Granger's and the Weasley's, and his happiness was matched by Hermione, who was wearing an ear to ear smile.

'Well I guess I must be off' said Harry sadly at the thought of returning to Privet Drive 'Thank you for everything Dr and Dr Granger, I can't express how much what you're doing means to me'

'It's our pleasure' replied Alex which surprised Harry slightly 'and for the record, just call me Alex' and held out his hand for Harry to shake. 'Write down your phone number here so we can ring you so when you can sort out when you can stay' he said handing Harry a notepad and pen.

'We're looking forward to having you over' added Zoe, before Hermione hugged him once more

'You will write to me before you come over won't you?' Hermione asked in his ear

'Well, now I can actually read my school books I might not have time' laughed Harry and Hermione chuckled, pinching his shoulder playfully. 'Of course I will, and thank you again for this'

'I'll miss you'

'I'll miss you too Hermione'

As they parted and waved goodbye, Harry had a feeling this could be his first summer that he was actually looking forward to.


	2. The Wait

**Chapter 2**

Harry faced a brief period of Privet Drive normality upon returning home. Petunia ordered him around the house, listing every possible chore under the sun for him to do, Dudley was treating him as a walking target for his new toy gun and Vernon was denying any possible evidence that there was more than one teenage boy in his house. Whilst the Dursley's had somewhat reduced the physical abuse aimed towards Harry (out of fear of him hexing them Harry suspected), their emotional neglect of him had deepened. The Dursley's thoroughly enjoyed their 10 months of wizard-free time, and Vernon made every effort possible to ensure that his household remained as true to that as he could. Harry was immediately locked up in his room, with the bare minimum of communication taking place between muggle and wizard, and everything that Vernon saw as remotely magical was thrown haphazardly into the cupboard under the stairs. Harry, however managed to convince his Uncle that he had acquired a few muggle books and was allowed to keep them and he made a mental note to thank Hermione for her handiwork.

The third day after Harry's return to Privet Drive held record temperatures for the year and saw the Dursley's visit a theme park for the day, leaving Harry alone in the house. He was perched under the lone tree in the Dursley's garden with _Revised Duelling Tactics_ sprawled across his legs, one of the books that he had asked to be transfigured and had chanced taking a few ice cubes from the freezer to put in his glass of water. Harry had felt the need properly learn to fight, as had little idea on how to defend himself or outmanoeuvre his opponents, so he had taken the liberty to rent out a few books from the Hogwarts Library before boarding the train home (without Ron's knowledge of course). He was engrossed in a chapter about footwork during a duel, and although he had little desire to try out a few sequences on such a hot day, was thoroughly enjoying following the animated pictures spread across the pages.

It was on this day where a beautiful midnight black owl landed gracefully beside him with a letter strapped to his leg. Once Harry had detached the letter from its leg, the owl took a few sips of water from Harry's glass and slumped down in the shade.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope my new owl found you okay, his name is Apollo and my parents got him to keep Crookshanks occupied over summer._

 _I hope everything is as okay as it can be at the Dursley's and they're properly feeding you, I can always send some supplies if your desperate. We leave for Southern France for a week in a few days and my parents said it would be okay for you to come over once we get back, so how about we pick you up on your birthday? I wouldn't want you to be there alone for your special day. When are your Aunt and Uncle usually in so my Dad can ring them up before we leave?_

 _How are you getting on with the summer work? I've finished the History of Magic and Transfiguration essays already, although I want to wait to do the DADA one as it's on the theory of patronuses, and who better to help me with it but you!_

 _I know it's only been a few days but I miss you already and can't wait to see you._

 _Love_

 _Hermione_

Harry was grinning as he read through Hermione's letter and was touched by her concerns over the Dursley's treatment of him. He also felt proud that Hermione wanted his help on something for what was probably the first time in the history of their friendship. It made him think about why they had worked so well together on their adventure back in time. She was the brains and he was the magical brawn, she would know everything about what she knew would happen, and he would do the quick thinking if things got off-plan and required instincts to take over. The two evenings that he had experienced that night were the best of his life. He found that Sirius was innocent and was actually his Godfather who wanted to get him away from the Dursley's and that Lupin was much more than just Harry's DADA professor. Going back in time with Hermione and freeing not one but two innocent souls who he cared greatly for, (albeit Sirius' freedom was short lived) and casting a patronus that connected him to his father was an experience that he was sure that he couldn't and wouldn't forget. Although there were a few touch and go moments, namely with Lupin in his transformed state and the Whomping Willow, the hope that he would see his father crushed and despite nearly having his soul sucked from him, the ride with Hermione and then with Sirius soaring over the castle on the now free Buckbeak and knowing more than ever about his parent's lives had been well worth it.

Harry dashed inside to call for Hedwig and grabbed some owl treats on his way out. The snowy owl swooped over to the shade took a sip from Harry's water before nipping at Apollo fondly. Harry chuckled at the sight of this as Hedwig was usually far too proud to be interacting with other animals. He chucked the pair of owls a few treats before grabbing his quill and parchment to write back to Hermione.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Apollo made it safely here and I can tell you that Hedwig's taken a liking to him already! He is a beautiful owl._

 _Thanks for making sure I'm alright. The Dursley's seem to be spending more time out the house than in it, like they're avoiding me like I'm the plague (which they probably think I am), although they're always in by 6pm, so your dad can ring any time after that. I hope he's more adept at using the 'fellytone' than Ron is!_

 _Your transfigured books are amazing! Vernon didn't take two glances at them when he was locking my magical stuff away, it's already made my summer a lot better than usual. I've finished the Charms essay Flitwick set us, although I'd still like the brightest witch in our year to check it over for me! Also I'd be more than happy to help you with the patronus essay, it means a lot that you want my help with it._

 _Hope you have a wonderful time in France, you'll have a great time!_

 _Can't wait to see you too,_

 _Harry_

As Harry attached his letter to Apollo's leg, Hedwig nudged his arm with his beak.

'You want to go with her don't you' Harry chuckled to his owl, as it bowed her head down towards him 'Of course you can girl'. Harry watched the two owls fly off into the cloudless sky before returning to his duelling book.

The next day Harry also received an owl from Ron informing him about the details for the Quidditch world cup. It was to be held about a week before Harry would board the Hogwarts Express to start his fourth year, and Ron had said that he could stay over for a few days beforehand. Most of Ron's letter was a detailed history of the two teams facing off in the final and in particular the Bulgarian seeker Krum, who seemed to have found a fanboy in Ron, Harry thought. That same evening, Uncle Vernon for the first time in 2 days banged on Harry's door to inform him that he had spoken to 'those dentists with a freak for a daughter' and was more than happy to agree to the Granger's letting him stay at their house for two weeks on July 31st. Harry thanked his Uncle for giving him permission, although he was surprised that he had done something to help him so willingly, although Harry thought that it was for his benefit as well.

Harry was for the first time in high spirits and unusually optimistic about his upcoming summer. The Dursley's were staying well away from him, and his August was shaping up to be fantastic.

Life at Privet Drive during the next week and a half passed in a similar fashion, as the Dursley's planned more trips out leaving Harry alone in the house, which both he and Hedwig (who had returned a day or so after leaving) were more than happy for. He'd made his way through more than half the homework with his newfound freedom in reading his 'muggle' books, although he would need Hermione's help on researching the medical use of arachnid venom for Potions, which he couldn't find in the books he got transfigured. With all the distractions and distance from his guardians, Harry felt that time had never passed faster in his home as he counted down the days until his 14th birthday on his Chudley Cannons calendar that Ron had persuaded him to buy last time they were in Diagon Alley. He did send a letter to Sirius about his plans for the summer, and also about a reoccurring dream he had involving Voldemort, Wormtail and a man he didn't recognise which made his scar burn the morning after.

Any concerns he had over Sirius' wellbeing were dashed when Hedwig returned with a letter and a parcel for Harry to open on his birthday. The letter told him that Sirius was currently touring Europe using Buckbeak to take him from country to country and visiting the major landmarks. Hedwig had found him as he was laughing at the tourists at the Leaning Tower of Pisa attempting to take photographs that looked like they were holding the tower up. Sirius mentioned hearing something about a few ex-death eaters resurfacing around England and told Harry to take caution around Wizarding hotspots, in response to his concern about his dream.

Two days before his birthday Harry received another letter from Hermione. Hedwig and Apollo were chasing each other playfully around the back of the Dursley's garden, much to Petunia's dismay as she tried to goad them into Harry's bedroom to no avail.

 _Harry,_

 _Just letting you know we're back safely from France, we had an amazing time and I'll tell you all about it when I see you. Dad spoke to your Uncle again and we'll be picking you up at around 9am on your birthday. I hope you're as excited as I am!_

 _I do hope the Dursley's aren't causing too much trouble._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Harry added the letter to the pile that he had been keeping in his room. When he was shut up in his room he enjoyed reading through the past letters he had received from Hermione and Ron. Whether it was Ron's massively over enthusiastic Quidditch analysis or Hermione's worries about school work, it made him feel happy that there were people who did want him in his life after 10 years of being told he was not 'normal' enough to be treated as an actual person.


	3. The Big Day

**Chapter 3**

The 31st July soon rolled around and Harry was awake and eating cereal at 6am. He had barely been able to close his eyes out of excitement of leaving Privet Drive on his birthday and going to stay with one of his best friends. For once in his life he was prepared well ahead of time, having packed and repacked the little possessions and clothes he owned several times a few days in advance and sending Hedwig off to Hermione's with Apollo after Hermione's most recent letter had arrived. He wanted to make his escape from his prison as quick and eventless as possible. The Dursley's had conveniently forgotten about Harry's big day and didn't even receive any form of greeting when Petunia and Vernon entered the kitchen, not that he really expected to. Harry tried to bury his excitement by reading a book for Professor Binns' essay on the staircase, but the hour before he was due to be picked up had never moved so slowly. He did get shouted at for leaving his trunk directly in front of the door way by Vernon as he was leaving for work who conveniently forgotten he wouldn't see his nephew for a while, but it only made Harry more excited for the weeks ahead.

At ten minutes to nine the doorbell rang and Harry flung the door open in excitement. Expecting Hermione to come flying through the doorway he braced himself, only to be faced with the postman asking him for Petunia who was expecting a parcel.

'Oh um, Aunt Petunia, the postman's here, you need to sign for a parcel' Harry half-heartedly muttered towards the living room where his Aunt was currently ironing feeling embarrassed.

After the postman had left, Harry sat back down on the second to bottom stair on the staircase twiddling his thumbs waiting for the doorbell to ring once again. A few minutes later he heard a car pull up somewhere near to him and leapt up in anticipation. He opened the door a little to see if it was in fact Hermione and was met by a mess of bushy hair and a warm, crushing hug that confirmed that the postman hadn't come back for a return visit.

'Happy Birthday Harry!', she almost squealed into his ear, barely relenting her grip on him.

'Thanks Hermione, you have no idea how long I was sat by the door, I nearly ran out and hugged the postman' Harry chuckled.

'I wish I could've seen that, come on, mums waiting for us in the car' She grabbed his hand and started leading them towards the Granger's hatchback car.

'Oh... um goodbye Aunt Petunia, Dudley' he shouted happily down the hallway. He took the grunt that he received from his aunt as his sign to leave and practically ran with his trunk to the Granger's car.

After leaving his trunk in the boot, the two of them climbed into the back seats of the car to find the female Dr Granger smiling at them.

'Happy Birthday Harry dear, I do hope Hermione didn't strangle you to death' She addressed him happily, Hermione blushed a little at her mother's comment.

'Thank you Zoe, and thanks for picking me up today, she certainly is much stronger than she looks' He replied, shooting Hermione a cheeky grin, making her mock punch his arm. 'Did you have a nice time in France?'

'It was wonderful thank you, Hermione managed to read through the entirety of Bathilda Bagshot's works on the beach, some days we had to carry her off there she was so engrossed, kicking and flailing to try and get us to put her down' she laughed. Hermione looked a bit annoyed by the picture that her mum was painting of her, but Harry merely laughed with her.

'That's Hermione' He smiled at her.

After listening to the stories about the various experiences the Granger's had on holiday, such as visiting various museums and Jet skiing (which Harry was very keen to try) for an hour or so, the topic of conversation switched to Harry's summer and in particular, the Dursley's.

'Well, it's been a bit different to the usual' Harry began to explain 'instead of going out of their way to hurt and insult me they go out of their way to deny any trace of me existing at all. They seem to be a bit more lenient with what I do around the house, like making my own breakfast and letting me staying in the house instead of dumping me at a Mrs Figg's if they go out for the day, but still expect me to do every chore under the sun and treat me like an unwanted bit of dust' Hermione placed a sorry hand on his shoulder and looked sympathetically at him.

'Well, I hope we can treat you the exact opposite of that' Zoe replied, looking a bit horror struck. 'From what I've seen and from what Hermione writes about you you're a lovely young man who deserves so much happiness after what you've been through'

'Well Hermione's always done a good job making me feel wanted and happy since we became friends' He smiled at her appreciatively and both Granger's looked over the moon at what Harry had just said. He even surprised himself at what he was saying, he'd always tend to keep his feelings buried thanks to his time growing up, but it seemed so natural to let everything off his chest to those with him as they cruised down the motorway.

'And you have with me Harry' Hermione replied happily. 'Ever since the...' Hermione mouthed the word _troll_ and Harry caught on that Hermione hid some events from her parents 'incident in first year where you came looking for me'

'Well we both have our moments' Harry chuckled, and he caught a glimpse of Zoe's smile that he had seen so often on Hermione's face.

'Oh Harry dear, you won't be expected to be doing chores or anything around the house, we want you to be as happy as possible during your stay' Zoe told him.

'But Zoe, I'd feel awful if I wasn't doing something to help, especially since you've been too kind already letting me stay over' Harry replied rather firmly.

'Honestly it's no worry'

Harry wasn't about to give up 'Well cooking makes me happy, and so does helping people who want to help me as well, so it's really no trouble'

'Seems Hermione's stubbornness has rubbed off on you' Zoe laughed 'It seems I won't be able to change your mind'

'I didn't know you could cook Harry?' Hermione asked

'Ever since I was old enough to reach the stove I've been cooking, the Dursley's always saw it as a punishment but I secretly loved it. I'm no Mrs Weasley but I could probably make just about anything you asked me to, maybe I can make you lasagne and treacle tart one night Hermione, I know it's your favourite' Hermione seemed shocked to hear that Harry knew what her favourite foods were, she couldn't remember ever telling Harry, but he must have figured out somehow.

'How did...' she started

'You actually seem more interested in your food than _Hogwarts: A History_ when it's on your plate _'_ Harry laughed causing Zoe to chuckle.

The rest of the journey passed in a similar way with Zoe telling Harry some of Hermione's finer, or as Hermione liked to put it more embarrassing stories from her childhood. He laughed as Zoe told him about Hermione wanting to change her name so she could re-do the local libraries summer reading scheme after finishing it in less than two days and Harry chimed in about her less than subtle Lockhart infatuation, although Hermione did get her own back by reminding her mum of the time she fell into an aquarium pool trying to stroke a dolphin. Harry had never been in such happy and pleasant company and the car journey was over in no time. Zoe pulled up at the Granger's drive and Harry grabbed his trunk from the boot and saw Hedwig and Apollo fast asleep under the lone apple tree in the front Garden.

'Come one, I'll give you a tour if you like' Hermione asked Harry.

'I'd love you to' Harry responded eagerly. He allowed himself to be dragged around the house by Hermione. The Granger's house was a similar size to the Dursley's having three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, and a large living room, a kitchen/diner, a study and another bathroom downstairs. There was a huge difference in furnishings however. The Dursley's house was kept to showroom standards, with not a pencil out of place, whereas the Granger's was warm and inviting, with big comfy cushions on the sofas that were facing the TV and a cosy chair in front of a fireplace that Harry assumed must be the most prized spot in the household for reading.

'This is where you'll be sleeping' Hermione informed Harry, showing him a room with a double bed and a small desk 'I hope it's alright for you'

'It's wonderful thank you Hermione' Harry said as he ran full tilt at the bed and dived on it landing face first in the pillows, realising what he'd just done he got up and looked a bit sheepish 'Uh sorry about that, it's just I saw someone do it on an advert and thought it'd be fun to try' he guiltily spoke.

Hermione laughed it off and said 'Harry, I'm not your aunt, we are allowed to have fun here you know, come on, I'll show you my room' and she opened the door on the opposite side of the hallway. He was met with a room that simply sung out _Hermione_. One of the light blue walls was covered in a huge bookshelf that was several stories high. Harry noticed that she had different sections for magical and muggle books, all ordered in alphabetical order. He noticed her own desk had a book lying open on it but what made him smile the most was the collection of photos she had on a small shelf. There was one of Harry and his two best friends either side of him standing arm in arm about to get on the train home that Colin had taken just before they boarded the express after their most recent year, another one of Hermione dressed in her school robes before her first year and then there was the picture on the end that made him smile the most. It was just him and Hermione sat under their favourite tree by the lake. She was resting her back on his shoulder with a large book sprawled across her legs whilst Harry was looking through the picture book that Hagrid had given to him at the end of his first year. They both had wide smiles on their face as perused what was in front of them and Harry remembered feeling like nothing, not even Tom Marvolo Riddle could interrupt his peace whilst they were sat there together.

'I love this photo of us' Hermione's voice bringing Harry out of his mini-daze he was in.

'It's brilliant Hermione' Harry replied, and then a thought came to him 'you wouldn't happen to have another copy of it so I could add it to my book would you?'

'Of course I do, I had Colin make several copies of each in case I lost or damaged one' she said, going into a draw and pulling one out.

'Always nine steps ahead of me' Harry grinned 'I really want to add photos of us to my book now, you know, even though we nearly end up killed or worse expelled every year' he said with a smirk, earning a playful jab in the stomach from Hermione, 'I've made the happiest memories of my life at Hogwarts with you and Ron and Hagrid and everyone else'

'I know for a fact that I have too, and that may be easier than you think soon' she replied, welling up at the eyes a little and wrapped her arm around Harry's back. They sat on Hermione's bed and began reminiscing about their happier times at Hogwarts and their various adventures.

'Hermione, Harry, Lunch is ready' Zoe's voice came from downstairs.

'Coming Mum' Hermione replied and the two of them ran downstairs to the kitchen. They sat outside in the garden in the brilliant sunlight eating a Caesar Salad that Zoe had made and drinking lemonade.

'My mum must like you a lot if she thinks today is special enough to drink lemonade' Harry laughed as Hermione made a sly comment towards her mother's profession.

'I can brush my teeth afterwards if you like' Harry added cheekily, feeling comfortable enough around Zoe to make jokes.

'Don't you start too' laughed Zoe 'or you'll find we'll be leaving you behind for your birthday meal' seeing the look of confusion on Harry's face she began to elaborate, 'Hermione wanted to go to a restaurant tonight to celebrate your birthday'

Harry's face lit up at his best friends' consideration 'You would take me to one? It's just I've never been to one before and I don't have fancy clothes or anything like that and I don't want to be a hassle for you' he said sounding flustered and overwhelmed.

'Harry will you ever just accept that there are some people who want to see you happy and don't see you in anyway as an unwanted burden?' Zoe replied with a mixture of sympathy, laughter and seriousness. 'And we were hoping to take you out for a bit of birthday shopping in London this afternoon, providing you don't rattle off 15 reasons not to'

Harry looked a bit sheepish and thought for a moment before replying 'I'm sorry Zoe, I guess I'm just still getting used to being Dursley free, and although I've thought of 8 reasons why I don't deserve to be taken shopping, I'd really love to'

'Well I'm glad because me or Hermione weren't going to take no for an answer' Zoe laughed and Harry grinned at both of them 'We can leave as soon as you like, It's only a 25-minute drive or so'

Once they were in London Harry insisted on going straight to Gringotts and withdrawing Galleons to exchange them for muggle money despite Zoe's insistence that she bought anything that wanted. They struck a compromise where Harry would get all his clothes and Zoe would buy him a birthday present, although Harry still insisted that letting him stay with them was the best present that he'd ever have.

'What about your _Firebolt_ from Sirius Harry?' Hermione asked when he mentioned this as they were sat on a bench in Gringotts waiting for the Galleons to be exchanged.

'I know I've only been here for a few hours but it's the first Birthday that I can remember ever sharing with people who actually want me to enjoy it, and no broomstick could ever replace that feeling' he said, the words coming freely to his tongue 'although it is a close second' he added cheekily. Hermione was for once seemingly lost for words at Harry's confession and simply nestled her head on his shoulder. 'it's only half two and I've already had everything I could've hoped for on my birthday' he finished somewhat solemnly.

Zoe got up from the bench and knelt down in front of Harry, looking him firmly in the eye 'I'll make it my job to make sure you don't have to be alone again okay? I've known you for the better part of 7 hours and you're the most lovely, lovely boy whose experienced horrible, horrible things at the hands of both the those who seek to destroy the world and those who are meant to love and cherish you and despite all this, Hermione tells me you've saved countless lives, you're extremely caring and brave and selfless and look out for the little guy, and I know for a fact you've made Hermione happier than she's ever been before and still manage to be the most modest person in the world despite how famous you are in your world, so despite any doubts you have about yourself you deserve to be cared for and looked after and I want to help in any way that I can, okay?'

All three of them had tears streaming down their faces as Zoe's voice barely was able to finish what she was saying. Harry practically launched himself towards Zoe and hoped to show just how much what she said meant to him in his hug as he was unable to voice any words. He turned to Hermione and barely managed to get out his words 'Y..You said all that about me?'

She nodded, unable to voice her own words and moved closer towards Harry before they looped their arms around each other gently, their heads resting on the opposites shoulder as tears trickled down from their eyelids.

'Here is your muggle money Mr Potter, always a pleasure doing business with you' the goblin voice echoed through the hall they were in. For a moment Harry had forgotten completely where he was a with a dazed expression and with one arm still around Hermione, collected money and thanked the smaller being.

'Well come on then you two, we still have some shopping to do' Zoe said putting on a brave face, and Harry left Gringotts feeling like a great weight in his stomach had just been removed and with bonds deeper than he'd ever experienced before.

For the next few hours the trio went from shop to shop and Harry found himself laden down with more and more bags as he found his first ever muggle shopping trip to be much more enjoyable than anticipated as he could actually buy some new things for himself. Zoe had helped him get an idea of what clothes he liked and what was fashionable and even managed to persuade him to let her buy a few odd bits of clothing. As he was about to enter a fitting room in one of the stores Hermione dashed off to a neighbouring electronics store for some 'printer ink' and when she returned she was struggling to hide a grin when her mother asked if she had gotten everything she needed. On the trip home Zoe told Harry that Alex was going to be back at around the same time as them, and that the table at the restaurant was booked for 7 o'clock, giving them a bit of time to get ready. Upon arriving home Harry found a small package and a letter near to where Apollo and Hedwig were playing in the sun with his name written in scrawly hand writing on the front.

 _Harry_

 _Happy Birthday Mate!_

 _How is it back home? We're at the beach right now and having a great time, even though it's not quite as good as Egypt. Dad's bought a Suffboard and he's trying to teach us how to suff in the waves. Ginny's pestering me to say hi so 'hi' from Ginny._

 _Can't wait for the world cup!_

 _Ron_

Both Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron's attempted spelling of 'surf' and together they opened the small package which had a pair of moleskin Quidditch gloves and an A3 sized Chudley Cannons poster inside.

'It's all about Quidditch with Ron isn't it' Harry smirked, making a mental note to write back to Ron

'And food' Hermione added.

'The two most important aspects of life' Harry finished, both of them laughing. 'That reminds me, Sirius sent something for me to open as well, I'll just grab it from my trunk'

Upon returning downstairs Harry found another present waiting for him in Hermione's hands. 'Open the one from Sirius first if you like' she said sweetly. Harry sat himself next to her on the sofa, opened the letter attached to it and read it out aloud.

 _Happy Birthday Harry!_

 _Hope you're enjoying the day as best you can._

'I certainly am' Harry smiled across at Hermione

 _Your present might take a bit of explaining so I'll give you a history lesson. Back in my marauding days your dad found it difficult to keep his glasses on his face whilst we were off adventuring so we made a few adjustments to them. Firstly, we added a charm to them that makes them behave in the way that diamonds do – incredibly strong and hard to break, secondly, we added a 'return to me charm' that acts like a self-summoning charm – move to far away and it will return to its owner, and lastly we added a charm that would make the lenses and the frame adapt to suit the owner and make the lenses turn black if anyone but the owner attempted to wear them. Now I bet your wondering why I'm telling you all this._

 _On the night the Voldemort lost everything, as you well know I went to the house as quickly as I could and saw James with these glasses on. I took them and hoped for you to have them, but Hagrid took you away before I could do so. Well I'll give you one guess as to what's inside the parcel now. Since you're now the owner of the glasses the charms will work just as well for you as they did for James. I hope that they serve you well and will be something to help remember your father._

 _Love_

Sirius

Harry's hands were trembling and tears were starting to well in his eyes as he held the small box in his hands and found Hermione's arm wrap around his back. He tentatively picked apart the wrapping paper and found that the black box was decorated with the Gryffindor lion and 'Prongs' written underneath it. He carefully removed the lid and nestled in the red velvet lining was a pair of circle lensed, black framed glasses. Reaching into the box for them Harry found that they were warm to hold.

'Would you like to do the honours?' He asked Hermione after removing his old glasses.

'It'd be a pleasure to'. She took the glasses and carefully placed them over Harry's ears. They instantly moulded to the shape of his head and the lenses whirred for a moment and when they stopped, Harry found his vision to be completely perfect.

'Wow' were the only words he could muster 'wow'

'They're brilliant Harry, I'm not sure my present can match that but here you go'

'Thank you Hermione' he replied pulling her into a tight hug 'I've already told you that you've given me everything I could've asked for already'. He opened the delicately wrapped package and found a small camera inside with. It had a fold out mirror on the side and looked highly mechanical to Harry, unlike some of the newer electronic models that were being sold.

'What do you think?' Hermione asked timidly.

'You know earlier how I said you were always nine steps ahead of me?'

'Yes?' she replied, confused at what he was getting at.

'I meant fifty' and her face lit up instantly 'this is brilliant Hermione, like you' he continued and her face flushed a vibrant red.

'I had Sirius make the changes that would let you use it in Hogwarts, the paper duplicates itself every time you take a photo and there's no electronics so it won't run out of battery, half the photos in that book of yours were taken by him so he knows quite a bit on the matter'

'You're truly brilliant' He replied happily before becoming somewhat nervous at what he wanted to ask her 'Um… Do you think we could take a picture together for the book? I'd like the first photo taken on the camera to be of the two of us'

'Of course, what good would it be if you never took a photo with it?' she laughed

'Bit of a silly question to be nervous about really wasn't it' Harry conceded

'If you fold out the mirror on the side you'll be able to point it in the right direction' she instructed him 'press the button on the top when you're happy and then the picture will print out the bottom' Harry pointed the camera towards himself and Hermione with his left arm and felt Hermione weave her arm around his back so returned the gesture with the right, and she snuggled in closer so that they could both be seen in the mirror.

'Say cheese' Harry said and he pressed on the button. A few seconds later a square piece of glossy paper ejected itself out of the camera and fell onto Harry's lap.

'One more thing I got you' Hermione said, handing Harry a quill 'It's been charmed never fade so you can write a little caption about the photo if you like'

'I know just what to put on this then' Harry said, placing the photo on the coffee table in front of him and writing _I couldn't have wished for a better birthday_ at the bottom of it before turning to Hermione 'Thank you for everything you've ever done for me, and I hope I can be just as good to you back, even if in the past I haven't' and felt Hermione's grasp on him tighten as she pulled herself closer.

'What do you mean?' she asked quietly

'Well I know I haven't always been the best with you Hermione' Harry started to confess, his voiced twinged with a hint of guilt. 'Especially with the whole Firebolt issue' Hermione started to interrupt but Harry carried on 'And I realised that I never properly told you how sorry I was for treating you that way over a stupid broomstick and that a piece of wood shouldn't have caused what it did and how you felt. I never tried to figure it out between us because I was scared of how Ron would react, so I did nothing, and that was completely stupid, and it was just because you were looking out for me and wanted me to be safe. First year as well, I never did anything about Ron treating you the way he did because I'd made my first friend and didn't want to fall out with him. I never even bothered to get to know you and just assumed he was right about what he was saying. You wouldn't have been anywhere near the troll if I'd gone to see if you were alright straight away'. He leant forward, crying into his hands in disgust 'And yet you still care about me, save my life, pester me to do homework and look after myself, I guess I'm the luckiest person alive to have someone like you as my best friend'

Hermione took her time to compose herself to say what she was about to say 'Harry there's only been two times where we haven't getting along' she said in a steely voice, trying hard to get her words out without completely breaking down. She placed her hand on Harry's shoulder for support. 'The third year I was partly at fault, I went behind your back when you trusted me and I was too stubborn to consider how it would feel to have a present like that locked away by your best friend. In the end we were both right and afterwards I felt closer than ever to you, especially on our trip back in time. In first year I wouldn't have blamed anyone for having a go at me, I was bossy, cocky and a massive show off, but that was before the night of the troll. You came looking for me, the know it all that just loved to put other people down to prove herself and you still came looking for me. No-one had ever cared about me like that before, other than my parents of course. It still baffles me to this day that Harry Potter want to try and warn me about the troll so I would be safe, let alone jump on its back. You had no reason to care yet you did. I've never told anyone this Harry but you changed me that night. I realised that being the best simply to show off was completely wrong. You did what you did because you cared about my wellbeing, not to make the headlines of the Prophet. Being friends with you has been the best thing ever for me because now I feel like I'm doing the right thing, like I have a purpose you know. Before, I'd do people's homework to feel better about myself, now I help them with it because it helps them get better at something for example. Flying on Buckbeak with you was probably the happiest I've ever been, we saved two lives together and saw the most magnificent patronus that helped you connect with your dad. Around you Harry I feel like I'm actually doing some good in the world rather being squirrelled behind a book moaning at people to keep the volume down. I guess we're both the luckiest people in the world to have each other'

They were now completely embraced in each other, tears pouring down their eyes. They stayed that way, locked together for what seemed like forever, each taking in how grateful they were for one another. 'Hermione?' Harry finally mumbled into her shoulder

'Mmm?'

'No amount of Prophet headlines, awards for services to the school or snitch catches could ever make me feel as special as you do'

'And no number of O's from McGonagall or signed copies of books could make me feel as special as you do' she replied smiling back into his shoulder.


	4. The Restaurant

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favs/follows! I still don't own anything related to Harry Potter last time I checked, enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Chapter 4**

The pair were sat shoulder to shoulder messing around with Harry's camera and some of the hidden features that had Sirius written all over, such as the button that would make the camera grow legs and do a dance, and a lens that would make people appear as trolls. They heard a knock on the door and Zoe's voice 'Sorry to spoil the fun you two but Alex is back from the practice and I think he might have something for you Harry' she said as she came through the doorway, grinning at the sight of the two enjoying their time together.

'Sorry for being so late back, got held up at the practice and had to run a few errands, but luckily the restaurants only a few minutes of walking away so we still have 45 minutes or so to get ready, How's the birthday been Harry?' Alex said upon entering the room.

'Quite honestly the best day of my life sir' Harry replied grinning.

'Well, I hope this can make it a little better' he said handing a gift bag over. 'And how many times do I have to say it's just Alex?' he added with a chuckle.

'Sorry, and thank you so much Alex' Harry replied as Hermione got up to hug her dad. He opened the bag and unwrapped the squidgy parcel. Inside was a smart white shirt and black trousers.

'For you to wear tonight, figured you might need a pointer on what to wear tonight and they should go perfectly with those black shoes that Zoe told me you'd bought earlier'

'You Granger's really are the cleverest people' Harry said, still bewildered by the amount of care that the three people in the living room showed for him. 'I suppose I best get changed now then and freshen up a little, thank you again, all of you' and as he left he patted Hermione's shoulder and shook Alex by the hand.

'I guess I should get ready as well then' Hermione said as she got up to follow Harry.

As she left the room Zoe turned to Alex saying 'They really do bring the best out in each other don't they'

'First time I've seen Hermione this happy in a long time'

'I think this little visit will turn out to be just as good for her as it will be for him'

'I was worried I'd have to do the whole dad talk thing to Harry and you the whole mum talk to Hermione but the way I see it we don't have anything to be worried about, how were they today whilst you were out?'

'I know what you mean, I don't think they'd dare deliberately hurt each other. Today they were completely at ease and happy to be spending time with each other, I think it was new for both of them, Hermione's never been one to completely open up to someone and from what we went through today and what I heard as I passed by the living room I think she's found the friend that she always wanted and needed'

'Do you think they'll be more than friends'

'It might take both of them, especially Harry, some time to realise that they can be more than friends, but I think they'll be wonderful together'

'I definitely wouldn't object to it if it did happen, as much as it pains me to say'

'Trust me on this, I think Harry would beat himself up if he hurt Hermione before you could get to him'

'It's why I like they boy so much, he's one of the few people nowadays who actually is a genuinely nice person for the sake of being a nice person and not to work their way up the food chain'

'Me too, Hermione definitely made the can pick the good people from the bad ones, I'd better get ready too, see you down here for quarter to 7' Zoe said, giving Alex a peck on the cheek.

Harry had a quick shower to freshen up and put on the clothes that Alex had bought him, then somewhat tried to tame his hair, although as he expected, his efforts were to no avail.

He sat down and his bed in the guest room, carefully fondling his dad's glasses with a large grin from one corner of his face to another and contemplated how he thought he'd never have a day quite like this one again. Bar the minor postman fiasco in the morning the day had held everything he wanted on his birthday – presents, people who cared for him, and thanks to Sirius, part of his family was with him.

He thought to himself that this day was so brilliant because of one person and one person alone. Who he could now call the person who meant the most to him. The one who looked out for him and always tried to help in whatever way she could, even if it meant their friendship. The person who was in the room opposite to him, nervously changing into a dress that she'd never worn before and trying to desperately tame her own bushy, brown hair. He made a promise to himself to treat her as best he could as she had so often done for him.

Little did Harry know that that person was having a similar moment of reflection after giving up on styling her hair. She thought of how Harry had so selflessly tried to save hers and many others life without question, simply because it was the right thing to do. How he had spent his childhood in a place so hostile it left him terrified of contact and communication. How he'd never known the love of a parent and accepted it as his own fault. How in Hogwarts he had slowly emerged from his shell, in a very similar way to how she had. How after everything he'd been through could still make witty comments and repay the world that he owed nothing to. She herself promised to make Harry's life as happy as she could.

The two practically bumped into each other as they left their doors at the same time.

'S..sorry Hermione' Harry gasped slightly breathless from the shock 'You look… r…really pretty' he managed to say whilst sorting his sleeves out. Hermione was wearing a fairly loose fitting long periwinkle dress and Harry thought that with the little make up that she applied made her look actually quite beautiful. He never saw Hermione as ugly unlike pretty much all of the Slytherins, and put not seeing her like this before to her not presenting herself in this way. It made him feel quite special that she would do this for him, as she looked rather nervous about him seeing her in what she was wearing.

'You mean that Harry? It's just I've never really dressed up like this before and I know I look quite plain and my hair's a mess and I….' she blurted out extremely panicked before being stopped by Harry when he suddenly grabbed her hand.

'Of course I meant it' he said sincerely looking her in the eyes 'What kind of person would I be if I didn't? And you're certainly not plain looking you know, and you're certainly the best friend I could ever hope for' Hermione was starting to blush at his words 'And I like your hair, in case you haven't realised, I have a similar issue' he grinned 'It's amazing just the way it is, and I know you're not really into this whole dressing up thing so I appreciate that you'd do it for my birthday meal'

She flung herself at him and almost whispered in his hear with a huge smile on herself 'You know you're the first person apart from my parents to ever say something that sweet about me'

'Well you deserve it, and I hope you get used to it because none of today or the next two weeks could've happened without you' Harry whispered back.

'And I couldn't ask for a better person to spend it with, you deserve to be made happy Harry' She replied 'and you look really good too, heaven knows why you didn't ditch your cousin's clothes sooner' She laughed.

'Thank you Hermione, me neither' he laughed. 'Come on, I bet your parents are waiting for us'

Going to the restaurant was a completely new experience for Harry, although the Granger's were ever helpful in pointing him in the right direction. They were at Alex and Zoe's favourite place to eat – a local gourmet Italian restaurant which Harry whole heartedly supported.

'Let me guess, Hermione's having lasagne?' He chuckled as they were browsing the menu and earned himself a light punch on the arm for his jest from Hermione who was sat next to him.

'Out of all the times we've come here she's only not ordered it once' Zoe replied.

'And that's because they were sold out' added Alex chuckling. 'Should've seen the look on her face, she threatened to walk out'

'Dad I was only eight!' Hermione argued, although any anger she had was dashed when Harry patted her leg and smiled at her sympathetically.

The rest of the evening passed in a similar fashion. The four people sat having playful conversation and enjoying each other's company. Harry ordered a meat feast pizza with vanilla cheesecake for pudding and quickly decided that this was the best food that he'd ever eaten, surpassing even the food presented at the start of year banquets and Hogwarts. Any attempt he made to chip in for the bill he made were quickly shot down by Zoe who insisted that this was 'one last birthday present'. Once they were home, Zoe and Alex headed up to bed as they had to be at their practice incredibly early the next day, but not before Harry had thanked them for making his day so good, and Zoe once again insisting it was their pleasure.

'What kind of movies do you like Harry?' Hermione asked, once the two older Grangers had disappeared from the room.

'I don't know really; I think I've only ever seen no more than 3 minutes at a time before the Dursley's sent me away'

'Oh okay' Hermione replied sadly 'would you like to watch one tonight?' she continued hopefully.

'Of course I would! Although, you need to pick out a good one since I have no clue' Harry laughed.

'Yay!' Hermione practically squealed in a very un-Hermione like way, which Harry didn't mind what so ever. 'I tell you what, I'll go grab one from my room and we'll get changed into pyjamas, we'll be comfier that way, there's popcorn in the kitchen that mum won't mind us eating'

'Sounds like you've done this before' Harry chuckled 'that sounds amazing'

'I have done this before you're right' Hermione giggled back, 'although never with anyone else before'

'Well I'd be honoured to be the first' Harry smiled at her, 'let's get ready then'

5 minutes later they were both snuggled under a blanket on one of the sofas with their feet resting on the coffee table in front of them and a big bowl of popcorn nestled between them. Hermione had picked out a crime detective film that was one her favourites for them to watch.

Harry loved watching his first film, although Hermione often had to pause it and explain a few parts of the plot which Harry didn't understand.

'Hermione, that's not Lockhart in the background is it?' Harry asked midway through

'Actually it is Harry' Hermione laughed 'He plays a few minor roles in muggle films, although under a different name of course'

'No wonder you were practically infatuated with him if he's the saviour of the wizarding world and heartthrob in the muggle world' Harry chuckled

'I got over that quite quickly though' Hermione replied, slightly embarrassed.

'It wasn't as bad as Ron and Madam Rosmerta though, I still think he has a crush on her' Harry said and they both laughed.

As the film carried on and the pair gradually got drowsier, Harry felt a head rest on his shoulder and instinctively wrapped his arm around the body accompanying it and stroked his thumb up and down Hermione's arm.

'You're a good pillow Harry' Hermione mumbled into his shoulder.

'You're a very special friend Hermione' He replied as they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Life at the Grangers

**Chapter 5**

Zoe could not help but grin at the sight that confronted her as she got ready to leave for work in the morning. Her daughter had finally found the one person who truly accepted her for who she was and made her so incredibly happy. Yes, her and Alex made her happy, she liked to think, but not in the way that Harry did. She watched them for a while just before she was about to leave, smiling fondly at the pair nestled up on the sofa with the TV still switched on before a quiet murmuring made by her daughter snapped her out of her daze and she hurried out of the door towards the calls of her husband who was waiting by the car.

Harry found the next few days of his stay at the Granger's to be the best few days of his life as he slipped into a comfortable daily routine with Hermione. Mr and Mrs Granger were out of the house by 7am to go to their practice so Harry would make breakfast for himself and Hermione. He found his love for cooking to grow since he no longer needed to endure the constant heckling of three particular Dursley's and began to experiment much more with it. His experiments were mostly successes (which Hermione was keen to compliment), barring his attempt at a hardboiled bacon wrapped eggs where the egg dissolved in the boiling water and the pair had to make do with some soggy bacon on toast.

After breakfast, they would work together in the living room on their homework sprawled across the two big comfy sofas and listening to muggle radio. Harry found an appreciation for both magic and music that he never had before during this time. He enjoyed learning song lyrics and bounding around to the dance music songs, and enjoyed delving into the finer arts of his world, particularly charms and all the wonderful things you could do with them both in combat and ones that improved the quality of a wizard/witch's life (the _melodra_ charm that provided music to the ears of the caster but no-one else particularly caught Harry's attention for when he was alone doing homework or serving detention).

Lunch was usually spent at a local café around Hermione's neighbourhood. He enjoyed strolling around in the unusually brilliant British sunshine chatting to Hermione about anything and everything both muggle and magic. Harry would bring his camera and take photos of them sat at each location and made a collage out of the pictures to decorate his dorm at Hogwarts which unlike his four flatmates, was pretty much void of such frivolities (Ron's 9 foot by 9 foot Chudley Cannons poster was his inspiration for said action).

After lunch the pair would find an activity to do such as going swimming or going for a bike ride around the local nature reserve. Harry picked up bike-riding almost as easily as he did flying a broom after a lesson from Alex, who Harry learnt was a bit of a fanatic and practically begged Harry to spend a day with him in the Peak District riding on some of the trails there. _'It's nice to have some male company for a change'_ he told Harry quietly after an evening meal, making them both chuckle and Zoe to look rather sceptically at their secretive conversation.

In the evenings, Harry would help Alex out with the cooking, preparing vegetables and stirring saucepans whilst the two female Granger's would do the household chores like watering the garden and feeding Crookshanks whilst cleaning the path of destruction that the cat would make throughout the household. Harry would often try to help Zoe and Hermione out once the kitchen work no longer required him, and although Zoe insisted that he didn't need to, Harry equally insisted that he was their guest and that it was of no burden to himself.

Towards the latter half of his first week at the Granger's, Harry was starting to enjoy and involve himself in the pleasant conversation that took place at the dinner table as his social skills were becoming much more developed. He no longer feared giving answers longer than one word out of fear of retaliation or saying the wrong thing, and started to ask questions of his own like which football team Alex supported or if Zoe had been to any good music concerts. All in all, Harry felt his stay so far had been the best thing for him, and that was down to one certain individual.

Hermione.

Harry thought he was the luckiest person alive. He defied death at the hands of the most powerful dark wizard in modern history, navigated a three-headed dog, slain a basilisk, have a supposed mass murderer turn out to be the closest thing to a living blood relative and somehow ended up being best friends with the person who had saved his life multiple times, gave him his first real hug, dragged him through school and most importantly, looked out for him in every way imaginable. He didn't dare think of a life without her. Yes, he would still have Ron and maybe Neville would turn out to be a good friend but they weren't _her._

His face was starting to ache from the constant smile plastered onto it whenever she was around. He could now talk to her in ways that he could never do before. He could engage in intellectual conversations with her and discussed topics that previously, he and Ron would've dismissed as boring as he became to appreciate that there was more to conversation than quidditch.

Harry's mind started to drift to a place where he wondered if there was such a thing better than best friends. He'd seen some older year students doing things that looked more like 'kissing' but for whatever reason he didn't think it was right to think like that about Hermione. He had way too much respect for her for that. He had thought about kissing her once – right before he stepped through the fires towards Quirrell – he guessed that being unsure of whether he would ever see someone again did that to you, but he wasn't sure what _fancying_ a girl meant. He'd once overheard Dean saying something about Seamus _fancying_ Alicia on the quidditch team because she was _'well fit'_ but other than that had no idea what the word meant. Harry figured that this would be a conversation more suited for male ears and pushed the thought to the back of his mind before carrying on reading his herbology textbook and attempted to catch up with Hermione who was already a whole chapter ahead of him whilst Apollo darted past the window with Hedwig playfully chasing in pursuit.

The weekend soon rolled around and Harry deliberately made sure to be awake before the Zoe left to do the weekly shop, which he knew about since she asked at yesterday's dinner if Harry needed anything in particular picking up.

'Morning Harry' she said as reached the bottom of the stairs and came towards the living room where Harry was sat watching the TV 'you're up early'

'Morning Zoe' Harry replied, his attention perking up as soon as she spoke 'I wanted to ask you something'

'Anything dear'

'I was wondering if tonight that I could make tea by myself, if that's okay with you of course'

'I see no reason why that would be a problem, I'm sure Alex will appreciate that too'

'Brilliant, and don't worry about the ingredients, I'll head into town when the shops open to pick the things up, and if Hermione asks where I am, could you tell her that I've gone for a run or something, I'd like it to be a surprise'

'I'm sure I could do that, I'll keep her distracted when you get back, and Alex can accompany you in the kitchen in the evening so she won't suspect anything'

'You seem to be an expert in this kind of thing, thanks a lot'

'No worries, and best of luck with the meal' Zoe winked and smiled at Harry and then left to do the shopping.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay and shortness - Uni is not kind on providing me writing time, I've got a good idea of the story now and the next chapters will be much more plot focused than descriptive!**


	6. The Meal

**A/N: The next chapter is here! As a reminder I still don't own any tiny bit of Harry Potter (not even a single hair on Hagrid's head)**

 **Chapter 6**

Harry spent his morning browsing the local market place for the required ingredients that would go into his meal that night. He enjoyed perusing the various stands that sold anything from football memorabilia to cured meats. He found himself purchasing a particularly nice looking baseball cap as the sun was blaring down amidst the busy streets. He spared no expense in selecting the finest ingredients – he wanted this meal to be a token of thanks to the Grangers, and in particular, Hermione for what was undeniably the best week of his life. At one point, he found himself in conversation with a very animated Italian man who informed him of what made the best pasta and how best to accompany the one that he just purchased, which incidentally was what he was planning to make for tonight, although he did pick up some very useful tips that he was sure that the Grangers would appreciate.

Upon returning to the Ganger's house he stroked Hedwig and Apollo affectionately as they were asleep in their favourite spot under the lone tree in the front garden. He could make out both Zoe and Hermione's voices coming from the back garden and made a mental note to thank Zoe for the distraction which allowed him to sneak into the kitchen undetected and stow his ingredients away. Alex entered the house shortly afterwards from returning from his bike ride and offered to make lunch so that Harry could relax in the sunshine in the Garden.

The rest of the day was spent chatting and sunbathing in the Garden. Both the elder Grangers were enjoying their time off from the practice and Alex easily beat Harry at swing ball (not without attempting some crafty gamesmanship which Zoe quickly interrupted). With the bulk of their homework now completed, Harry and Hermione started to delve into some more obscure branches of magic. They found a joint interest in self-transfiguration and disguises, with Harry taking interest in the charms that would make for a great Halloween costume, such as the sever-head illusion that would make Nearly-Headless Nick jealous.

The temperature was slowly starting to drop and the four were starting to discuss the evenings plans. Harry's arms and neck were particularly rosy as he'd never really had the opportunity to properly enjoy the great British summer, and confirmed Zoe's suspicions that he had no idea whatsoever on how to apply sun cream.

Whilst Hermione was distracted with Hedwig and Apollo, Zoe nudged Harry's arm and pulled him to one side. 'How long are you going to need for the meal tonight?' she asked in a hushed tone.

'About an hour I think, what time would you like to eat?' Harry replied in an equally quiet voice.

'Okay, how does seven sound to you?'

'Excellent, and you'll keep Hermione's prying eyes away from the kitchen?'

Zoe winked at his question before raising her voice 'Harry, would you like to work on tea with Alex whilst myself and Hermione tidy up the garden?

'Sounds good Zoe' Alex replied, also winking at Harry.

'Okay mum, I'll be right over in a minute' Hermione called out from the other end of the Garden. Zoe had obviously put some thought into this, Harry wondered, even the kitchen was out of direct sight of the Garden, ensuring that his surprise would in fact, stay a surprise.

Harry then returned to the house with Alex who whispered into his ear 'If something goes horrendously wrong in there, Hermione won't know it's only you making the meal. Shout for me and I'll get us a takeaway, and you can try again tomorrow' he finished while smirking.

'Thanks Alex, let's hope that's not the case ey?' Harry replied laughing. The level of detail that the Granger's had applied to Harry's plan made it plainly obvious how Hermione was able to overcome the many trials and tribulations that they had faced together throughout their first three years at Hogwarts.

Harry entered the kitchen and set to work preparing the ingredients for his meal. He'd never cooked following a recipe before at the Dursley's and he wasn't going to change that now. Part of what he found so fun in cooking was experimenting with ingredients to suit his taste, and after enjoying Hogwarts' lasagne on numerous occasions, knew exactly what to put in it to match Hermione's preferences.

He started by making the mince for the lasagne, frying onions and adding the various freshly bought herbs that he'd acquired from the market earlier that day. He added a few things that he hoped would make his meal stand out from the way they made it at Hogwarts and complement the special pasta that he had picked up. He also knew that Hermione liked the sauce to be quite gloopy and not very runny from her numerous complaints about it last year ' _mum and dad don't make it like this'_ she always used to say, which bought a smile to Harry's face thinking about it, so he allowed some extra time for it to simmer down.

After he assembled the layers of sauce and meat, grated the cheese for each layer and ensured that the top would be nice and crispy, Harry set to work on his treacle tart. Alex and Zoe would keep popping in and out for periodic updates on his progress and Alex even asked Harry advice on general cooking tips. Harry had never made pastry from scratch before and was determined to get it right for tonight. He followed the mental notes that he had made from a woman at the marketplace on how to make short crust pastry, and made extra to make a special lattice to top it with. After lining the tin with the pastry, which turned out very well if Harry did so himself, adding the filling and making the lattice, Harry then started steaming the curly kale to accompany the lasagne.

Hermione tried only once to see what was going on in the kitchen before being successfully diverted by Zoe who ensured her that tea was going to be ready soon and that Alex and Harry were fine in the kitchen.

Come five to seven and the three Granger's were sat waiting at the table, ready to eat. Harry nervously picked up the plates which held the lasagne and began to take them towards the dining room. Upon entering, Zoe spoke up saying 'Now Hermione, Harry's got a surprise for you, why don't you tell her what you've been up to this evening dear?'

'Well, as a thanks for, well everything, but especially this week, I wanted to make you your favourite food' Harry said, somewhat surprised by Zoe dropping him in that situation but he had been expecting her to pull something like this. 'I asked your parents to keep you away so it'd be a nice surprise I hope' he finished, grinning goofily.

'Harry this is wonderful' Hermione replied, running up from her chair and hugging him tightly 'you really didn't need to'

'I wanted to though'

'Well I'm not complaining' she giggled.

'I'll go get the last two plates from the kitchen, you two sit down and then we can tuck in' Zoe interjected 'Alex could you sort some drinks for us all?'

'Of course dear I think Harry definitely deserves one' Alex replied to his wife as they exited the room together.

'You've changed from the boy I first met on the train on the 1st September 1991' Hermione chuckled as they walked to their seats opposite each other 'old Harry wouldn't even think to do something like this, not that I'm blaming you or anything'

'It's amazing what a little kindness towards you can do for you' Harry replied smiling, 'you can thank yourself for that'

'A little bit of kindness for an amazing person' Hermione replied grinning ear to ear before reaching over the table and placing a hand on Harry's.

'I really hope the food tastes alright now' Harry said with a goofy grin 'Forget Voldemort, I think I'd die of embarrassment if that happened' he added sounding nervous.

'Harry if it tastes dreadful I'll still appreciate what you've done, it's the gesture that counts, not a lot of people would even consider doing something like this for me' and Harry soon found Hermione's other hand on his.

'Fat chance of that happening' Alex chuckled entering the room laden with drinks and the pair quickly retracted their hands from each other 'He's an artist in that kitchen, orange juice and lemonade okay for you two?'

'Er, yes please Alex'

'Me too Dad thank you'

'Right then, let's get tucked in' Zoe said after pouring herself and her husband a generous glass of red wine 'looks splendid Harry'

'Tastes splendid too' Alex added, with his mouth still half full making Harry and Hermione laugh as he spluttered some food everywhere making Zoe frown.

'Harry this is better than Hogwarts' Hermione grinned 'Honestly'

'Really?' asked Harry who had yet to try some.

'Of course silly, go on, try some'

Although Harry would never admit it to anyone, it was possibly the best lasagne he had ever tasted and thanked his lucky stars for the Italian man at the market. Eating it reminded of his first meal at Hogwarts and the time he managed to sneak some of the takeaway from under Vernon's probing eyes.

'I think I know what job I want if this whole magic business goes downhill' Harry laughed. He was actually proud of what he had done in a situation that wasn't life threatening for the first time in his life.

'And I think Alex, Hermione and I would be frequent visitors if you do choose that path' Zoe added.

The four worked their way through Harry's meal laughing and enjoying their food and before they knew it, they'd all finished and were ready for desert. Harry and Alex left the room to retrieve it, with Alex bringing in four bowls and some crème fraiche and Harry the treacle tart with the lattice on top reading ' _Thank You'._ Desert went down equally as well with the Grangers, especially with Hermione who suggested that Harry take over operations in the Hogwarts kitchens and Harry's smile widening at the endless compliments he was receiving over his cooking.

'Well I guess we should do the dishes then' Zoe sighed, a while after the food was finished and the conversation was beginning to die down the later the evening got.

'I'll help you out' offered Harry

'You'll do no such thing my boy' Alex cut in quickly 'why don't you and Hermione watch a film in the living room whilst I help Zoe with the dishes, we've got to be up early in the morning so we'll probably head up to bed when we're done'

'If you're sure then, goodnight Alex, night Zoe'

'Good night you two, try not to stay up too late' Zoe replied

'Night mum, night Dad' Hermione added, getting up to kiss her parents on the cheek before they left the room.

'What kind of film do you want to watch tonight then Hermione?' Harry asked when the older Grangers had left the room'

'Well' Hermione responded tentatively 'The only genre we haven't seen yet which I like is rom-com' she finished apprehensively.

'If you like them then the must be good, what were you worried about?'

'That you wouldn't want to watch a film about romance'

'You never know if you don't try, come on, pick out your favourite one, I'm sure it'll be great, besides, I liked that animated one you showed me the other night didn't I?'

'Okay but don't be surprised if you find yourself cringing at some parts you have been warned' Hermione giggled and ran off towards the living room to pick out a film with Harry in close pursuit.


	7. Zoe's Leap

**Chapter 7**

'Hello you two, we're back from work, Harry, if you have spare 10 minutes or so could we have a chat please' Zoe's voice rang out into the garden towards where Harry and Hermione were sat finishing the last of their summer homework (the patronus charm, which Harry had been showing Hermione a copy of Lupin's notes on the spell in addition to his own take on it).

'Of course Zoe I'll just tidy my things and I'll be right in' Harry shouted back across the garden 'I wonder what this could be about' He asked Hermione in a much quieter voice.

'I'm not sure' she replied 'although by the looks of it Dad wants to talk to me as well' she said, spotting Alex walking towards them.

'I'll come back here when I've spoken to your mum so we can finish this work up, then we'll be free from any form of mental application for the rest of the summer' Harry laughed.

'Boys…' Hermione sighed, but with a grin on her face. Harry tidied his things and went inside to the living room where Zoe was petting Hedwig and giving her and owl treat.

'Come, sit down Harry, I've made you a hot chocolate, hopefully this won't take too much of your time but there's a few things that I'd like to ask you' Zoe said when Harry entered the room.

'Oh, thanks Zoe, it was starting to get a bit cold out there, what do you want to talk to me about?' Harry replied, speaking timidly for the first time in several days.

'Don't be so worried sweetheart' Zoe smiled at him 'Just a few things from when I was growing up that might be of use to you' she finished with a wink.

'Okay, sounds great' replied Harry, loosening up back to his newfound calm.

'Well, let's get started then' Zoe said as Harry started to sip at his hot chocolate 'I'm going to tell you how me and Alex ended up where we are today, and before you run off into the sunset I'll exclude the finer details' she laughed at Harry's struggle to fight back the uncomfortableness he was feeling 'We first met at college and we shared a lot of subjects since we both wanted to be dentists, so naturally we became friends, nothing more at this point, he was dating someone else and I had my eye on someone for a while. Fast-forward to university and by chance we end up at the same one – London Imperial, so we got quite close quickly. He was having some troubles with the girl he was seeing – suspected her of cheating, and I had some troubles of my own so we found comfort in each other, you know, rambling on about anything and everything. We carried on being close after we'd sorted out our troubles – turns out he was being cheated on, so he left her and I wasn't particularly interested in a relationship at the time having just started university - I was still settling in. I'll cut to the chase now because I feel as if I've gone into too much detail' Zoe grinned

'Like mother like daughter' Harry laughed 'although I never see it as a problem' and Zoe smiled sweetly at him.

'Well since me and Alex were close for so long, always helped each other out and looked out for one another, I started to develop a bit of a crush for him'

'Sorry for interrupting Zoe but what exactly is a crush? I've heard a few people talk about them but everyone seems to have their own take' Harry interjected.

'Well, there's no real definition for it, other than you know, wanting something more than just a friendship with someone'

'Kind of like a relationship?'

'Exactly, but I wasn't sure if he reciprocated those feelings back towards me, so I didn't really act on them. Sure, we had a lot in common and always had something to talk about, but I was never sure if he saw me as anything more than that – he was quite popular and athletic whilst I was always much more reserved. Well, it became harder and harder to manage these feelings and it really hurt when he got into a relationship with another girl and we started to drift apart, not talking as much, choosing different class partners etc.'

'So what happened next?' Harry asked

'Well, soon into second year his relationship started to break down – they couldn't seem to sort their differences, and he started talking to me more like we used to, helping each other with our problems, only this time I never wanted to voice mine, since I still liked him a lot. However, it all got a bit much for me knowing that I'd probably never be happy if this continued, so I started avoiding him at all costs, and although it hurt I tried to move on. Well at the Christmas Ball held at the university we bumped into each other, well he accidently knocked a glass out of my hand as I was walking away from the bar, always was a bit clumsy' she chuckled. 'Well we started talking and reminiscing about other times of his clumsiness, he bought me a replacement drink and we sat in a booth together. The conversation quickly turned to why I'd been talking to him less recently and I decided it was now or never. I told him everything about the way that I felt towards him, expecting to be completely embarrassed and never being able to look him the eye again. Turns out I got the exact opposite. He'd told me he'd also liked me for a while and was never sure that I felt the same towards him. He said he did love the girls he dated but he never felt the same way as he did around me – in the same way that I wanted a distraction he found one, and well I said I'd spare you the details after that, but that in essence is how he ended where we are today'

'Wow Zoe, that's quite some tale' Harry said when she finished.

'Certainly is, but if you noticed there were so many times where I think we got lucky, you know, ending up at the same university, having personal problems to work on together on at similar times, him bumping into me at the bar. What I'm trying to say is in 99 alternate universes out of 100 we probably wouldn't be together and I doubt that I would ever find someone who makes me feel the way that he does. All it would've taken to avoid the many misses is either of us to take that leap of faith. If there's one thing I want you to take from this Harry, it's not to leave your feelings unvoiced. If you're unhappy with things at home, talk to someone you can trust, if you think something at school that you think could be taught or done better, tell the headmaster, and especially if there's someone you like' Harry looked alarmed at this 'let them know, you'll only end up self-combusting like I did and maybe miss your opportunity'

Harry started to nod in understanding 'Even if it risks something important?'

'Nothing is more important than you attempting to be happy, believe me when I say it's never wise to suffer in silence. If its making you unhappy, it'll only get worse if there's something you could've done to change it, but you didn't. Take the leap Harry' she finished, placing her hands over his which were resting on the table.

'Wow' said Harry almost breathlessly 'that was a lot to take in'

'I just hope you put what I said to good use' Zoe said winking.

'So, say if I did want to be in a relationship with a girl, how would I do it?' Harry asked timidly.

'I think that's one for my better half to answer, he was always better at it than me' Zoe laughed 'Now I'm going to change into something less dentisty, Alex should be done talking to Hermione, so if you two want to get started on dinner, Hermione can set the table and I'll sort Crookshanks out when I come back down'

'Okay, thanks for the advice Zoe' Harry said appreciatively

'No worries, I hope tea's as good as last night'

Harry continued to sit and ponder what he'd just heard. His mind wandered towards what it would be like to be in a relationship, and who his ideal person to be in one would be. From what Zoe had said he figured it should be someone that he didn't need to try to get on with, they should naturally, that was the downfall of Alex's second university relationship. He thought it would be good to have someone who valued him and that he could value. Someone who he could be best friends with as well as boyfriend and girlfriend. Someone who didn't just see him as a famous name.

It stuck out to him like a sore thumb who he wanted that person to be.

She was sat in the garden of the house that he was in.


	8. The Best Last Day

**Chapter 8**

Harry put the thought of a relationship with Hermione to the back of his mind. He didn't think it'd be too appropriate to ask her whilst he was staying in the same house as her, especially in front of her parents, and heaven knows what could happen if she didn't feel the same way.

In the meantime, Harry was perfectly happy with things the way that they were and wanted to continue his fantastic stay with the Granger's. He had a little less than a week left of his stay before he had to return to Privet Drive – Alex and Zoe were booked on a weeklong conference/training course for some new dentistry technology and the Weasley's currently had relatives from Canada staying in the Burrow (Ron did confess he'd much rather have Harry over than them in one of his letters).

Hermione had lent him her copy of ' _Ground-breaking Magical Discoveries of the 16_ _th_ _Century'_ and together they'd pieced together a list of facial expressions that Harry would try and catch the Durlsey's with on camera (with Alex saying he'd give Harry a huge block of chocolate if he managed at least half) _,_ to keep him occupied over the 5 days that he would be back at number 4.

The reminder of Harry's stay at the Granger's passed equally as well as the first part. He would spend his mornings with Hermione reading through more and more advanced magic and planning which charms they could get away with using on Malfoy without him catching wind of the pair casting them on him. Harry would make lunch for them both whilst Hermione would make a different smoothie every day to drink with it. Harry's personal favourite was a mango and passionfruit one which he insisted on Hermione teaching him how to make. The afternoons were spent enjoying the British weather, going for walks in the park or lounging around in the Garden with the radio on trying to teach Hedwig and Apollo how to dance to Harry's favourite song. The evenings often consisted of board games with Alex and Zoe, in which Harry particularly enjoyed competing against Alex and neither wanted to admit they were both taking the games far too seriously and both searched the rulebook front to cover when something bad happened to them. Zoe and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the pair whenever they won (which was far more often than not).

Before Harry knew it, it was the final day of his stay. He and Hermione had decided to take the bus to a National Trust park and spend the day doing a walk there which Zoe had recommended to them. Once they arrived, the trail first took them through a forest where Harry took lots of photos of the various birds and interesting plants that he'd never seen before with the camera he was given by Hermione. An old man who was also taking photos near to Harry with his wife came over to ask him about his camera.

'That's a very interesting camera you've got there lad' He asked in a friendly, jovial tone.

'Oh, um, thanks, it's very special to me' replied Harry, slightly caught off guard but catching Hermione smile out of the corner of his eyes.

'Might I ask what make and model it is? I've been looking for a new one for a while now but don't want one of these new battery powered ones'

'Sorry but I'm not actually sure sir, you see it was a present from a very special friend of mine and I didn't want to ask' Harry replied, once again catching the smile on Hermione's face.

'Ah right, not to worry lad, those are some nice pictures you're taking, sorry to take some time away from you and enjoy your day'

'You too sir, sorry I couldn't be of more help' just as the man started to walk away a thought popped into Harry's mind 'Oh, erm, would you mind taking a picture of the two of us?'

'Of course lad, that's no trouble'. Harry handed him the camera and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and felt hers do the same to him 'It's just the button on top to take it' he told the old man.

'There you go, come to think of it would you mind repaying the favour?' The man asked handing Harry the photo and camera.

'No problem at all' replied Harry, taking the man's camera 'say cheese' he grinned as he took the photo of the old couple.

'Thanks a lot, you two have a splendid day together' said the man's wife

'You too, my name's Harry by the way, and this is Hermione'

'Arny and Heather, lovely meeting you'

'They were nice people' said Hermione after they had walked off 'And you were very polite Harry'

'I think that's down to the last two weeks' laughed Harry 'I never knew I needed a crash course in human interaction for I'm very grateful for it'

'It still amazes me how you can be so kind after everything that's happened to you' Harry smiled and once again wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

'I've been thinking, you know how your parents are going for a meal with their colleagues tonight and left us some money for a takeaway, well, how about instead we cook something together, you said you'd like to be a better cook, so, why not start tonight?'

'That sounds wonderful Harry, we can stop by the local market next to the bus stop on the way home, it should still be open' Hermione responded happily

'Brilliant, what would you like to make?'

'Well since we've had my favourite meal, it's only fair if we make yours'

'Okay then, paella it is then' Harry smiled 'Come on you, we have a walk to finish'

The pair continued their walk through the countryside and over a hill before finding a shady spot underneath a tree to eat their picnic. Harry had made the sandwiches in the morning and Hermione made the mango and passionfruit smoothies.

'I'm going to miss this you know' Hermione said as she tucked into the food 'just the two of us' she finished a little sadly.

'Me too' Harry replied glancing over at her 'what's up?'

Hermione took a bit of time to think it through before saying 'It's nothing'

'Is everything okay? You know I'll try my best to help'

'It's stupid and pathetic'

'Not if it's bothering you, it's not stupid'

'Okay' Hermione sighed 'Here goes. I'm just worried that back at Hogwarts we won't get to do this anymore you know, just us, don't get me wrong I really like having Ron around but I'd like it to be just the two of us sometimes and I'm scared that that won't happen after today, I was always the forgotten one before Hogwarts, never getting invites to parties and people only talking to me about homework, and I guess that's carried on a little at Hogwarts a little bit, I don't know it's probably stupid and I'm talking rubbish and I probably sound selfish but I just don't want to lose what we had over this past two weeks, they've been the best two weeks of my life and I don't really want it to end because someone more interesting or attractive comes along'

'Hermione…' began Harry, shuffling over nervously and towards her 'hey don't cry' he said attempting to console her and bringing her into a hug 'look at me' and Hermione slowly lifted her head up. 'Of course we can spend time as just the two of us when we get back' he smiled and her face started to lift 'did you forget that these two weeks have been the best of my life too? Trust me there's no one at Hogwarts I'd rather spend more time with and what you said was definitely not selfish, and well, truth be told I've kind of been thinking similar things as well.'

'You…' sniffled Hermione 'You sure? Harry there's far more interesting people than me at Hogwarts'

'Not to me there isn't' Harry replied pulling her into a tighter hug as Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. 'And as for the other people being more attractive part' Harry paused, gathering his confidence 'well, you're pretty, very very pretty to me and I certainly would never forget you'

'Th..Thanks Harry' Hermione said wiping the tears from her eyes 'You really do mean a lot to me you know that'

'You do too' Harry smiled as Hermione once again nestled her head on Harry's shoulder. 'We should probably start eating again if we want to have time to go to the tea room your mum suggested and get ingredients for tonight before the market closes'

'You're probably right, although I definitely could stay here all day'

'We'll just have to come back here another time then' grinned Harry

'I think I could just about manage that' Hermione laughed.

The rest of the day saw the pair finish off their walk and head into the tea room that Zoe had said was a necessity, and boy was she right thought Harry after just one bite into his tiffin. A short bus journey back towards Hermione's house to drop off their rucksacks later and they were heading off to the market. Hermione insisted on finding a recipe before they set off but Harry convinced her that they should make it up on the fly, much to the surprise of the both of them.

Once they got back they both decided to shower and change into a fresh set of clothes as they were both quite sweaty from a long days walking in the sun, before heading into the kitchen to cook.

Things didn't quite go as smoothly as Harry had hoped to start off with – Hermione was very hesitant to do anything without being fully sure of the outcome but eventually Harry managed to persuade her to 'take a risk once in a while', which earned a playful swat on the arm, but more importantly to Harry a giggle.

45 minutes of arguments and laughter later and the paella was ready, and whilst Harry was plating the food up Hermione went a picked a DVD out for them to watch during the evening. Harry then bought the food through to the living room and they sat side by side watching the dvd that Hermione had picked out.

'Harry this is amazing' Hermione said once she started eating.

'You were a good student' Harry laughed 'despite our difference in techniques'.

'All great students have great teachers' Hermione laughed back.

'So you're telling me your great at potions because Snape is a good teacher'

'My quote was purely in the context of cooking' Hermione giggled.

'Always knew you had a soft spot for messy black hair'

'Did you just compare yourself to Professor Snape?'

'Did you just admit to liking messy black hair?'

'If I didn't have a plate of food on my lap I definitely would punch you right now' Hermione replied, laughing but starting to blush.

'Well fortunately for me there is' Harry laughed 'now could you please lower the volume my food is going cold and I'd like to be able to hear the film'

'Harry Potter might I remind you who's house you're in'

'A very clever, funny and pretty girl's house' Harry said, his own face starting to redden.

'You know you really are full of surprises'

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'

'I think you know the answer'

'Guess I'll go back to boring old Harry then' he winked.

'Good, I might be able to concentrate more on the film that way'

'Have it your way then' he grinned as he turned his back to her. 'You've got some apologising to do if you ever want me to speak to you again'

'Well as it is I'm more than happy with that'

'Good' and they both burst out into fits of laughter, Harry choking on the rice that he was eating.

'We should do this every summer' Hermione said when they'd both calmed down.

'Agreed' smiled Harry.

'How about we sleep in here on the sofa tonight? I could make hot chocolate and there's some cookies in the fridge and we could bring the duvets down once the film's done. How does that sound?' she asked a little shyly.

'That sounds amazing Hermione, like my first real sleepover like Dudley has'

'Well it's about time you experienced one'

'I can't wait, I think we might need to rewind the DVD a little bit considering I haven't paid attention to a word of it for the last 10 minutes' Harry chuckled. 'Or we could pause it and get all the stuff ready now if you like?'

'I was just thinking the same thing' Hermione replied, 'You grab the duvets, I'll make the hot chocolate and find the cookies'

'Deal' said Harry 'Although we do need to tidy the kitchen at some point'

'Mum and Dad can do it tomorrow' Hermione said with a wink 'I think they'll let us off considering all the cooking you've been doing'

'You've changed Hermione Granger' Harry laughed before racing up the stairs to fetch the duvets. After grabbing them and some pillows and somehow managing to navigate his way to the living room despite not being able to see thanks to being completely overwhelmed by the duvets, Harry set up the floor with one duvet on the floor to lie on and the pillows propped up against the sofa. The cookies were already on the coffee table and Hermione soon came in carrying two hot chocolates. She snuggled in under the duvet next to Harry and the pair enjoyed the rest of the movie with their snacks and drinks. Midway through the movie after Hermione had finished drinking she rested her head on Harry's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

'Do you want to stay up a little longer? I'm not sure I'm ready to sleep just yet' asked Hermione when the film had finished.

'Of course, I'll take the mugs out and switch the lamp off when I get back so we don't have to worry about it later' replied Harry, disentangling himself from Hermione.

'Okay, I think Mum and Dad will be back from their night out sometime soon but I'm sure they won't mind us staying down here'

Harry returned from the kitchen and the Hermione's head once again was resting on Harry's shoulder.

'You know, you're probably sick of hearing this but I still can't thank you enough for everything you've done this past two weeks'

'I need to thank you too for making this summer the happiest time of my life Harry, I mean it. And well, I'm not really sick of hearing, it's nice to be appreciated'

'It's the happiest I can ever remember being too, and I definitely appreciate you Hermione' Harry said as he felt Hermione's arm tighten around him. They continued to talk for a while until they both agreed that neither of them could keep their eyes open anymore.

'Night Hermione, sweet dreams' Harry yawned.

'Sweet dreams Harry' Hermione whispered and pecked Harry on the cheek. Harry was very thankful that the lights were off as he felt cheeks turn a bright crimson and he had a huge smile plastered across his face. He drifted off into a happy sleep feeling over the moon the Hermione definitely seemed to be reciprocating the feelings that he had for her.


	9. Return To Privet

**Chapter 9**

Harry awoke in a tangled mess of limbs, hair and duvet, his arm still around Hermione's back and hers over his chest, still with the smile he was wearing as he drifted off. In his eyes, yesterday events could not have been any better, it was the perfect morning, afternoon and evening and he was hopeful that Hermione had the same thoughts in her mind as she started to stir beside him.

'Morning sleepyhead' he whispered to her as her eyes gradually started to peel open.

'Hey Harry' she whispered back 'What time is it?'

'Just before 11 I think'

'What?' Hermione gasped, starting to frantically attempt to tidy up the mess of pillows and duvet 'Oh I don't believe it, I promised mum we'd be up and ready to leave by 10, oh no, oh no, oh no'

'Relax Hermione it's just gone half eight' Harry chuckled, pulling her back down.

'Don't you ever do that again Harry Potter' she huffed, a mixture of anger and laughter in her voice. 'Or I'll…..'

'You'll what?'

'I'll….'

'Tickle you?' Harry interrupted, tickling her waist as they both started giggling. Hermione tried to fight back by hitting him with a stray pillow, which spurred Harry on to pick up his own pillow. Neither of them were aware of Zoe looking fondly at them through the living room door.

'When you two have finished destroying my living room you can come and eat the cooked breakfast that Alex has been cooking this morning' she said after the pair had calmed down a little with mock sternness in her voice.

'Oh gosh, sorry Mum, we'll be right there'

After breakfast had been eaten and the living room tidied, Harry reluctantly started to pack his things into his trunk, albeit with much more difficulty than usual thanks to his birthday gifts from the Granger's as well as his gifts that had arrived by owl, in addition to the abundance of new clothes that he had purchased himself.

Eventually, Harry had finally managed to seal the buckle with a little help from Zoe sitting on the lid in an attempt to squeeze it shut and it was time to return to Privet Drive for just over a week before the Weasley's would be picking him up for his stay at The Burrow before the start of the quidditch world cup.

'I'm terribly sorry that you have to return to that _hell-hole_ Harry, we'd let you stay longer if we could but we've got relatives from Australia visiting us tomorrow and we simply don't have room' Alex said to Harry sincerely as they were loading the boot of the car up with Harry's belongings.

'That's okay Alex, I've lasted 14 years there, I'm sure I can manage one more week' he replied 'besides, they're probably dying to see me again so they don't have to cook their own meals in the evening' he added with a dry laugh.

'Well if anything happens to you whilst you're there don't hesitate to call us, we're always happy to help you out'

'I will, and thank you again for everything, it really has been the best two weeks of my life'

'That's okay Harry, we're glad you could enjoy at least some of your summer, besides you certainly bought a smile to Zoe and I's faces and I won't even get started on how it's made Hermione's summer' Alex said, giving Harry a shy grin on his face. 'I wish I could come and see you off at your house and maybe give an uncle or two an earful about how amazing his nephew is but I'm needed at the practice today. It's been a pleasure Harry' Alex finished, holding his hand out which Harry reached out to shake.

'Goodbye Alex, thanks for everything' Harry replied as he got into the car and set off with Zoe and Hermione back to Privet Drive.

Once the conversation about the plans for rest of the summer had drawn to a conclusion, Harry noticed Hermione gazing out the window, hearing what he thought was a very soft sniffle.

'Hey, you okay?' he asked her, tapping her leg to get her attention.

'Oh…. yes' She replied quietly 'well, no, not really, I know it's only a week or so you have to stay with your relatives but I'm worried about you going back there'

'I'll be okay' Harry replied with a reassuring grin 'besides, we can still talk to each other by mail, or over the phone if the Dursleys are out' placing a hand on her shoulder 'and your dad said that he'd heroically rescue me if things got too bad' he added making Hermione smile and Zoe scoff at the prospect of her husband as a super hero.

The rest of the trip seemed to pass by in an instant and before Harry knew it, he was opening the car door outside number 4.

'Well, I guess this is goodbye Harry' Zoe said solemnly 'I'm probably repeating Alex's words here but it's been a pleasure to have you'

'Thanks Zoe, you already know how much it meant to me' replied Harry, giving a departing hug. As Zoe was getting back in the car he turned around to Hermione. For the first time in two weeks he was at a loss for words as to what to say. Something about being back at the Dursley's bought back Harry's introverted nature that he had been raised to have at number 4. Hermione seemed to be in understanding of this, and simply walked forwards and wrapped her arms around him, a gesture which Harry returned wordlessly.

'I won't forget these two weeks' Hermione eventually whispered in his ear, a tear trickling down the side of her face.

'Me either' an almost silent reply was returned 'I'll see you soon'

'See you soon'

The pair separated and Harry reluctantly headed towards the door to where Uncle Vernon was staring him down with a look telling that Harry had seen many times before, one telling him to get inside before the neighbours saw him.

'Hello Uncle Vernon' he said as he dragged his trunk past the Dursley's car and through the open door. The only response he got was a sort of deep gruff and an upturned nose. It was not long before Petunia's voice was echoing through the house barking orders and chores at Harry which had evidently piled up in his absence.

The rest of the week had passed much in the way the start of the summer had passed. Harry was for the most part ignored, the exception of course being when Petunia needed something doing. He received several letters over the week, one from the Weasley's giving him the details on when they would be picking him up from the Dursley's, the mention of travel wasn't mentioned however which made Harry wonder about how brazen an entrance they just might make. He'd also received one from Sirius checking in on him, he seemed to be enjoying life in a secluded section of south west England for the time being. One letter that did surprise him was from Remus Lupin, the letter contained a picture of himself and James in what seemed to be quidditch gear in their fourth year.

Harry had never even considered the fact that Lupin could've been on the Gryffindor team, according to the letter he played chaser alongside Frank Longbottom. He wrote out a letter thanking him for the picture and made a mental note to give it to Hedwig to send when she returned.

The Granger's had offered to take care of Hedwig for the remainder of the holidays after receiving Harry's most recent letter a few days after he had left their house to save Hedwig having to be caged up in Harry's bedroom when she was not delivering messages. They already had everything they needed to look after an owl since they now had their own, and Apollo and Hedwig were virtually inseparable by the time came for Harry to leave.

The day before the Dursley's were due to arrive, Harry was sat in his room re-reading a book on duelling that Hermione had transformed when out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of orange out of the corner of his eye. He dismissed it as he thought it was the sunlight passing through his window at a strange angle, but when the light became brighter and closer to him, he had to turn and look.

Outside his window was Dumbledore's phoenix carrying a letter in its beak.

'Fawkes!' Harry exclaimed much louder than he wanted to out of surprise 'what are you doing here?'

The bird that had come to his rescue in his second year trotted towards him and lowered the letter it was carrying. Harry took it and stroked Fawkes' belly gently.

 _Dear Harry,_

The letter started

 _Hope you are well and enjoying your summer as best you can. I would be delighted if you would join me tomorrow on my annual visit to a place that is very dear to me, and was to your parents._

 _I've already spoken to Mrs Weasley to adjust the arrangements of your arrival should you wish to come with me. I will arrive at your house at 9am sharp in a manner that will not upset your relatives and drop you off at The Burrow afterwards._

 _If you wish to join me, return this letter in Fawkes' left talon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Harry read and re-read the letter making sure he had interpreted it correctly. What did Dumbledore wish to show him? He wondered in what way it would be connected to both Dumbledore and his parents. Maybe it would be connected to the ministry in some way?

He placed the letter in Fawkes' left talon and gave him one last belly rub before the bird departed in a plume of fire.

The next morning Harry woke early and packed the few things that he had taken out of his trunk that he would need for his stay with the Weasley's. Once he had showered and got dressed he sat on his bed waiting for Dumbledore's arrival.

At 9am sharp a very quiet crack broke Harry's concentration on his book and shortly afterwards he heard a knock at his door which was much too quiet to be from one of the Dursley's. Harry got up to open his door and found the headmaster of Hogwarts stood behind it.

'Hello Harry, you look well' came the calm and confident voice that Harry had grown to know from his time at the school.

'Hi sir' he replied, then after a split second of confusion 'just how did you get here without waking the whole house up?'

'I'll show you if you're all packed and ready to leave, Fawkes will take your belongings along to The Burrow'

'All good to go, just, if you don't mind me asking, just exactly where are we going?'

'You'll know when we arrive, now take a firm grasp of my arm, you may feel a little queasy in a moment'

Harry did what he was ordered and at once felt himself being yanked through the air. A split second later and he landed, gasping for breath on a quiet street.

'You handled apparition much better than I would have expected you Harry' came Dumbledore's voice through the windless summer air. 'Once you've caught your breath, I'll show you the reason that I bought you here'

A few deep breaths later and Harry had steadied himself on the pavement and stood up straight. Dumbledore lead him through a few streets, but nothing yet had jumped out at Harry that would've explained why they were here.


End file.
